


When You Move, I'm Moved

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Menstruation, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, Zagreus drinks respect women juice, blushy Zagreus, do I even need that tag when Zagreus is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: When Zagreus finds Megaera cramping and uncomfortable during one of her bleedings, he offers to help her, but she has trouble letting him comfort her.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is a very self indulgent period comfort fic, please don't feel obligated to read if periods make you uncomfortable! 
> 
> If you'd like to read just the fluff, I'll have where you can stop reading posted down in the end notes! **
> 
> I'd like to give credit to Stygius for posting wonderful Zagreus massaging Meg content first and you should definitely read their fics as well!
> 
> And also I know the Furies probably don't have periods, sorry for protecting onto them. But I just really wanted to write Zag taking care of Meg, alright? I don't have any excuses 🤷
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Yue for beta'ing! 💕💖
> 
> Title is from Movement by Hozier which is like the inspiration for this whole fic lmao.

Zagreus stepped into the stillness of the fountain chamber of Tartarus and sighed with relief, letting Varatha fade from his grip. 

But as he stepped around one of the columns, he realized there was another figure amongst the idle shades strewn about the room, relaxed in the waters of one of the steaming pools. 

Megaera reclined in the bath, her wing strewn out behind her on the tiles and her eyes closed. Zagreus sucked in a surprised breath, pausing in his removal of his greaves. She was naked, of course, and his mind screeched to a halt as he realized he was likely very unwelcome. 

Evidently he made enough noise that she blinked open an amber colored eye and glared at him sharply. "Go away." 

After several peace offerings of nectar and ambrosia, Zagreus felt like the two of them were steadily building up something like a close friendship. But he definitely didn't think they were at any point to revisit some of their old ways, specifically being naked together. 

"Right--um--well, it's just that, why are you here?" he asked dumbly, tongue tripping over itself. 

"I didn't know I had to explain what a bath was to you, Zag," she said, closing her eye once more but still managing to shoot daggers at him. 

He was about to try to pull himself together to say something coherent--or maybe just leave--but then Meg's expression tightened. She winced, sharp, between her teeth, as if pained. 

He tried to politely look at her for injury, but realized in her naked state that was impossible, and flushed, looking away, then back to her face. "Meg, what's wrong?" 

She scoffed and looked at him fully, crossing her arms in a way that usually looked intimidating, but Zagreus could see they were lower, as if holding herself together rather than just crossed to show her displeasure. 

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. I'm sure Alecto or Tis is waiting for you." 

"I'm not exactly in a hurry," Zagreus hedged. 

She rolled her eyes. "Gods, but you're persistent. If I don't tell you, you won't leave, is that it?" 

"You know me so well." 

Really, it wasn't true. He would turn and flee the moment that she asked. But she was giving him a chance now, and he wanted to take it. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but was interrupted as something pained her again, her face screwing up in a grimace. She put her hands on her stomach, though Zagreus didn't dare peer closer below the water. 

But his face must've given away his worry, and Meg let out a resigned sigh. "I'm just cramping, okay?" 

"Cramping? Like from training--" 

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "As in I'm going through my bleedings." 

There were a lot of things Zagreus didn't know. Many of the mysteries of mortals on the surface and their birds and such were all poorly known to him, only managing to reach him from the scattering of scrolls and books that ended up in the underworld. 

But he had heard of menstruation before, from some stories he'd read. And he had always assumed it to be a very mortal experience. 

He didn't understand the details, but he did know a few things about the people who suffered the effects for so much of their lives. Anything that could make a Fury wince was no small twinge, and again Zagreus considered how much mortals had to bear in such short lives. 

He wondered why Meg hadn't told him about this before, but then considered that it was definitely none of his business. 

"Does the water help?" he asked. 

"Doesn't it help you when you're hurting?" she said pointedly, raising an eyebrow at his current state. 

He'd nearly forgotten he'd entered a battered mess. The aspect of Guan Yu was proving a difficult challenge, even in Tartarus. 

"Oh, yes, I just mean, you still look like you're in pain," he stumbled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"You can stop standing there gawking and just take your bath and leave already," she said. "You're keeping me from enjoying mine." 

He swallowed, and mentally shook himself. Turning politely, he stripped off his grimey clothing, wishing he had time to wash them as well. He slipped down into an adjacent pool, keeping Meg in the corner of his eye. 

She didn't spare him a glance, eyes closed once more, her wing tense out behind her. He bit his lip, trying to think of a way to help that wouldn't just make her angry. 

"I'm almost thankful," Meg bit out after a few moments of awkward quiet. "My cramps aren't nearly as bad as Tis'. It could be worse." 

Zagreus felt a distraught feeling of pity for Tisiphone, and even Alecto, faintly. Why did they have to suffer this way? 

"Meg I don't mean to be rude, but why does this happen to you all? I thought, for mortals--" 

"I didn't exactly get any instructions or explanations when I was created, Zag," she said, deadpan. "I emerged from the blood of Titans when they were destroyed. They didn't exactly say 'hey, Furies, sometimes you will bleed, hurt, and be horny all at once' as they went." 

_Gods, and horny too? What sort of divine punishment...?_ he wondered in horror, not daring to mention it aloud. 

He must've made a face, because she huffed a rueful laugh. "I really don't need all that pity you're throwing at me." 

He bit his lip, embarrassed to be caught wearing his feelings plainly on his face. "How about instead of pity, I give you something else?" 

"Is it peace and quiet?" 

"No, but--" 

"Then I'm not interested." 

He rummaged through his gear he'd dropped nearby, before finally pulling out his last bottle of ambrosia. He held the bottle up, letting the pale green light of the room shine on the golden liquid inside. 

"Are you sure?" he said, grinning. 

She looked at the bottle, then back at him. She considered for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose it's not contraband outside the house, is it?" 

"If you'd like it, it's all yours, Meg." 

A smile graced her lips. "You're putting in a lot of effort, and I'm not even the one you should be trying to please." 

"I'm not really worried about escaping right now," he said. 

"Huh, and who would've thought all I had to get you to stay was be in pain in a bath?" 

Zagreus laughed, and scooted to reach over to her pool. He held out the bottle to her, and tried to keep his eyes on her face as she drew closer to him. 

His eyes still betrayed him despite his best efforts, and he glanced at her naked figure beneath the water as she approached. He quickly looked back up into her eyes to find them looking at him knowingly, a smirk on her face. 

"Sorry, Meg," he apologized. 

"Is this ambrosia just bribery to look at my tits?" she asked. 

"No," he insisted. "I hope it helps you, that's all. Please." 

She shrugged. "Hmph. Suit yourself." 

He paused. "Wait, would that have worked?" 

"Guess you'll never know." 

He laughed then and ran a hand through his hair. She opened the bottle and drank heavily. After an astounding amount of swallows, she released the bottle and gave a satisfied sigh. 

"Thank you, Zag, that does help." 

He swallowed, his eyes torn between staring at her breasts in the water and her lips, shining with ambrosia. So he simply turned his whole body away from her. 

But despite himself, his mouth still burst the question, "If you'd like, there's something else I can do for you as well." 

He could practically hear her teasing smile in her voice. "And what's that, Zag?" 

"I could give you a massage, if you like. To help with the cramps," he said, trying to sound casual but feeling like he probably didn't manage it. 

She hummed, considering, and he almost felt his jaw drop at the fact that she'd even entertain the idea at all. 

"Sure," she said finally. 

He turned around so quickly he nearly splashed her. "Really?" 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're awfully eager to help, as always, Zagreus." 

A shiver brushed down his spine. She was definitely alluding to his more obedient tendencies. But he cleared his throat. "I just want you to feel better." 

She gave him a wry smile, and he felt his face heat. But he had a job to do. He pulled himself up out of the water, and his face continued to blaze as he realized Meg's eyes stayed affixed to him. 

Blood and darkness, he thought to himself. She just really enjoyed being friends, right? This was something friends did? 

He joined her in her bath, relieved to be back in the steaming water after the chill of Tartarus stung his wet skin. 

Megaera smirked at him, and turned so she was looking at him over her shoulder. She flattened her wing down along her spine, disappearing into the water, leaving her shoulders and back exposed. 

"I have no idea how I'm going to write my report on my new method for getting you to stay in hell." 

"Please, don't." 

She huffed a laugh. "Don't worry, this isn't something I want in writing, either. I'm not exactly at my best." 

"Your best is whipping me in your hall, is that it?" 

"Of course." 

Banter was safe, familiar. A small knot of tension relaxed inside him. He tentatively reached a hand out and brushed her shoulder. 

"I think you'll be a lot better without all this pain," Zag commented softly. 

"Yeah, probably," Meg sighed, something in her voice loosening as his other hand joined his first, and they worked at her muscles. 

As always, her sculpted back was extraordinary. Her muscles were knotted and tense, and he focused there, fingers digging in. He trusted her to tell him if it was too much. 

And she hadn't stopped him yet. In fact, she slumped with relief, leaning on her arms on the tiled lip of the bath. 

Curiously, he let his hands wander lower, pressing into the small of her back. 

She groaned, low in her throat, and buried her face into her arms. "Yes. Right there," she said. 

Her voice dripped with command, and he found himself obeying easily. As he rubbed, he found himself staring below the water, enjoying the view of his hands on her waist. 

His imagination wondered for a moment, and he was thankful that they were submerged. Water boiled up from around his feet. 

"Zagreus," she said sharply. 

He realized he'd stopped moving. "Oh, sorry, Meg." 

" _Tsch_ ," she scoffed. "You'd better not get distracted." 

"Could you blame me, really?" he asked, unable to help himself. 

She hummed a little satisfied laugh. Then she paused, and he could feel it under his fingertips this time as she tensed with pain. 

"Dammit," she grumbled. 

Zagreus kept his hands firm on her, continuing to massage. Something instinctual was begging for him to press a kiss to her neck, anything to soothe her. 

He needed to distract himself, and her as well. "Can I ask, Meg, what's it like?" 

"What's what like?" 

"Your... bleeding," he said. "You don't have to answer. How long does it last? And well, I guess it's really ichor for you, right?" 

She stayed silent for a moment, and he was worried he'd offended her. He had a habit of rudely asking personal questions. 

"It's ichor, yes, and as for how long... it varies. Time is difficult down here. It's not like a regular cycle. Probably it goes by the Light of the Ixion, but who knows?" 

"Is your blood blue?" 

"Yes. Have you truly never noticed?" 

"Can't say that I have," he said honestly. When they fought, it was always a blur, and everything moved too quickly for him to catch the details. 

"Why do you care so much, anyway? Please tell me this isn't some... thing for you." 

"No--no, no," he stammered. "I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'm just curious. I've found I can be a bit of an ass though, sometimes, when I ask too many questions." 

"You think that's the only time you're an ass?" 

"I can stop," he teased, pulling his hands away from her skin. 

"Don't you dare," she said, turning around and putting his hands back on her. Though now, facing him, his hands were on the hard muscle of her abs, and all thoughts vanished from his head. 

Her amber eyes looked at him expectantly. He swallowed and continued massaging, though much gentler. His thumbs moved in slow circles, his other fingers gripping her sides. She sagged with relief once more. 

"You know, Achilles thinks I'm the god of blood," he said, as one simply brings up in casual conversation. "But if I was, I feel like I'd be able to better help you with this." 

She scoffed at him again, and he realized how close they were together in the baths. And naked. With his hands on her. Gods. 

"So again, you're useless to me, huh?" 

"I suppose so," he said. He'd meant to joke, but his words fell flat, too honest under the weight of her eyes on him. 

"Look, I think maybe I should go," Meg said suddenly. 

"Did I do something wrong?" he blurted, pulling his hands from her. 

"No, I'm just tired of this," she said. The water sloshed around her as she backed up from him. "I'd rather hurt than feel this way." 

"Feel what way?" 

She glared at him. "Feel like... you are helping. Too much." 

"Um," he said eloquently. 

" _Tsch_ , shut up," she snapped. 

"No, wait, Meg, please--" 

"I'll see you at the House sometime." 

Megaera hauled herself out of the baths, the shades around the room scurrying away from her. Still dripping, she yanked her clothes from the floor, and tugged them on. 

Zagreus could only blink in surprise, that familiar helplessness he felt around Meg filling him, urging him to say something, do something. 

But she stepped out of the fountain room, and his chance was lost. 

He pulled himself out of the bath too, and saw the ambrosia bottle was still there, half full. 

He shook off as best he could, and dressed. 

When he got to the Furies' hall, both Tisiphone and Alecto were waiting, Alecto poised with a sneer in front. 

"Will you give this to Megaera for me, please?" he asked Tisiphone, holding out the bottle. 

"Murderer?" 

She took it from him, and flew about the room, and he focused on sending Alecto to the Styx with a furious screech. 

He continued on his run, hurrying through Asphodel and Elysium, in part to make up for lost time, but mostly to return to House faster. 

He was a mix of nerves and hope, worried that he'd ruined things with Meg, but also feeling like maybe he really had helped her, and she had a reason for trusting him. 

*** 

When Zagreus stepped out of the Styx, he dashed straight to the lounge, heart in his throat. 

"Meg!" he called, relieved. 

She gave him a long look before speaking, her tone much more subdued than his. "Zag." 

"I'm happy to see you. Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, and Tisiphone gave me the rest of that bottle." She tapped her nails against the glass in her hands. "Thank you. But I'm fine now, please don't talk about it anymore." 

She definitely did seem better, no longer wincing with pain. He smiled and changed the subject like she asked. "Alecto gave me a pretty rough time in there." 

She held out her glass to him, and he took it with a smile, drinking it eagerly. 

"I heard, maybe you shouldn't have been swinging ambrosia bottles in her face so rudely?" 

"Your sisters are welcome to ambrosia as soon as they stop trying to kill me." 

"And why am I the exception?" she asked. 

He swallowed. "Well, I've never claimed to be immune to favoritism." 

"I see." She took a sip. "I could say the same for myself." 

He wet his lips, and realized he'd leaned in to her considerably as they talked. He was very much struggling to not follow his impulses around Meg. 

Her bright pink lips caught his attention, and held it. 

"You know, you have a problem with staring," she said, completely accurately. But her voice wasn't sharp as she said it. 

"Could be worse habits," he said, voice coming out lower than he intended. 

She was so close he could almost taste the ambrosia on her breath. 

"Like giving lavish gifts and massages to someone who clearly wants to be left alone?" 

He jolted back. "Am I overstepping?" 

"No more than usual," she said. 

He heaved a sigh, resting his chin on his fist with a dramatic huff. He couldn't hide that he was frustrated with the circles they talked in. 

Meg narrowed her eyes at him. "Sometimes I..." She paused, taking another swig of her drink. "I want you to overstep." 

He blinked at her. "Meg..." 

"Maybe we can finish this conversation in your chambers?" 

"Alright." He felt uneasy, and he couldn't tell if he wanted Meg to kiss him or finally tell him to stop talking to her. 

Well, he definitely wanted a kiss. But he mostly didn't want to keep offending her without realizing it. 

She surprised him by grabbing a fistful of his chiton and dragging him with her to his chambers. Nyx was blessedly gone from her post, and Zagreus thanked the gods because he couldn't hide his flush from his face. 

Once inside, he opened his mouth to apologize to her. 

But Meg interrupted him, her hand still gripping his clothes like she needed to look intimidating in order to say: "I'm sorry." 

He stared dumbly, opening and closing his mouth. 

"I've not been fair to you," she continued. "You were trying to help me earlier. And... and we've been trying to be kinder, to each other. So." 

"I felt like I upset you somehow," he sputtered. 

She gave him a smile. "You did. But not like you're thinking." 

"Meg, no more circles, please, speak plainly," Zagreus said. 

"You made me happy, and that made me upset." 

"Right," he said, nodding. "A perfectly reasonable reaction." 

She let go of his chiton, and he felt like he could breathe again. She sighed and tried to relax her posture. 

"For me," she admitted haltingly, "it's difficult to let myself. Be happy. Especially when it comes from you. And that's not fair of me." 

"Well, at least in this, you don't deserve to suffer in pain alone, Meg. And you can always ask me for help, if you need it." 

Again, he was too earnest, pouring his true feelings out too readily, but he couldn't help himself. 

"Thank you, Zag," she said, and he felt himself flush. 

"That said, is there anything else you still need? Are you still hurting?" 

She smirked at him. "I was rude to you, and you still want to help me. You're something else, Zag." 

"Like you said earlier, I'm persistent." 

She smiled then, and though he so rarely saw it, her smile set something fluttering about his stomach and chest. He couldn't help mirroring her. 

"If you really want to help, I wouldn't be opposed to your hands once more." 

He grinned. He made a grand gesture to his bed for her to sit, and she rolled her eyes at him, but sat. 

He clambered on the bed and sat on his knees behind her, and tried not to appear too eager as he pressed his hands to her back. She was clothed now, and so his focus didn't waver nearly as much as before. He focused purely on trying to help her relax. 

An idea popped into his head. 

"Meg, the bath helps you because of the heat, right?" 

"Mmhm, yeah," she answered, sounding almost languid. 

"Could I... would you like me to wrap my legs around you?" 

She looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

He felt himself blushing. "Sorry, I just meant--my feet are--um, never mind--" 

"Sure." 

Her smirk was playfully indulgent, and he nearly burst into flame. He worried his nerves would have the temperature of his feet be _too_ hot. 

Untangled from his current position, he moved so that his legs wrapped around her torso, and he cupped her lower abdomen with his feet. He was pressed tightly against her to achieve this, and he worried that it was awkward. 

But then Meg sighed, and her shoulders went limp, her body sagging with relief. 

"That's... really nice," she murmured. 

"Really?" He brightened, feet sparking. 

"Ouch. Don't get too excited, there, Zag," she said sharply. 

"Oh, sorry--" 

They sat like that for a few minutes, and Zagreus struggled to keep his emotions in check. Not only for his feet against her, but the other parts of him were pressed against her that would not go unnoticed should his mind wander. 

He held her steady as her weight leaned heavily against him the longer they sat. He'd never seen her posture go so relaxed. He kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt this rare sight. 

Her breathing slowed as his own heart raced. After several minutes, her head lolled, leaning back onto his shoulder, and he had trouble holding them both upright. 

"Meg...?" And then he choked his question down. 

She was asleep. 

Her face lax, devoid of its usual snarls or smirks. She looked peaceful. 

Not once in their previous history or even now in their more recent stumbling toward a peaceful relationship had Meg ever let him see her like this. 

His heart was in his throat, and his face was blushing so furiously he was sure she'd feel the heat of it. 

He took a steadying breath and tried to stay relaxed. Nothing could make him move now, he would sit and hold her until she woke. 

He studied her face, drinking in the cut of her cheekbones and the brightness of her lip stain. 

Gently, barely moving, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

_Gods, I'm hopeless._

But he was entranced, enjoying the bliss of holding the Fury he loved in his arms. 

*** 

When Megaera woke, she didn't throw his limbs from her as he expected her to do. 

Instead she shook herself, blinking awake slowly. 

And she didn't move for a moment, and Zagreus held his breath. 

"Don't tell anyone about this," she said. 

"I would never. No one would believe me if I did." 

She pulled herself away from him, and reluctantly he unwrapped himself from her, muscles cramped and aching from being locked for so long. 

"Meg--" he started. 

She cut him off with a look, her gaze heavy on him. She glanced at his lips, and he swallowed. 

She brought their lips together, and Zagreus groaned embarrassingly at the relief. 

Too soon, she broke the kiss, and he had to restrain himself from chasing after her lips. "So, is that something you do for all your friends?" he asked. 

"Have you been massaging and holding me in a friendly manner, Zag?" 

"Um..." 

She kissed him again, and he couldn't help opening his mouth to her, an invitation, eager and messy. She accepted, her tongue teasing between his lips, and he put his hands on her in a distinctly non-friendly way. 

"Dammit, Zagreus," she whispered into the kiss. 

"What? Meg, tell me..." 

"How are you always so eager?" she asked him, keeping her lips just out of reach. 

"I can't help it, not around you," he admitted. "You know I can hardly hide my emotions." 

She huffed a laugh, teasing him with a brush of her mouth. "That's quite the understatement." 

His face heated, and he lunged forward to swallow her teasing. He held her lithe hips, pulling her with him, giving her the chance to change her mind if she wanted. 

But she didn't, and followed him for a moment before she grabbed his hands, and pinned them to the bed, the rest of him laying underneath her. 

He let out an embarrassing moan, flustered to have her handle him like that. He couldn't even pretend to maintain composure. 

His hips ground upward against her involuntarily, and she chuckled darkly. 

"Meg," he groaned, trying to keep his thoughts together. "Meg, I want--" 

" _Tsch_ , no, you don't," she said sharply, shaking her head. 

"You said--your bleeding makes you want this, right? Can I help?" 

She closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have told you that. I should've known blood wouldn't bother you." 

He laughed and kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. Already, he was hard, straining in his leggings. 

"I can use my fingers for you, please, if you like?" he begged. "If you don't want me, Meg, please don't tease... " 

"You love it when I tease," she said, and he couldn't deny it. "But, I would like that very much, Zag." 

He missed this, missed her, everything about her. He didn't care that she was bleeding, he wanted to help, wanted to give her pleasure, everything he could give. 

He was hopeless. 

He went to help her undress, but she put a firm hand on him. 

"It can be a lot," she warned him with a raised eyebrow. "Your sheets..." 

"I don't care," he said quickly. 

"Oh, and are you, Prince, going to wash your own bedding? I'm not making Dusa do that. Grab something. A towel?" 

As if pulled on a string, he listened to her without thinking. He rummaged through his messy room, finding a clean old towel he had often used to clean him of sweat after sparring with Achilles. 

"Very good," she said, and sparks popped from his feet. 

He laid it on the bed for her and she stripped bare with little fanfare. He always liked her bluntness, and it made him shiver all over again. He had tried not to stare at her nakedness in the baths, but now he openly ogled her. 

She laid down and spread her legs for him. "Well?" she said. 

His mouth watered, and recalled the taste of her. But while he certainly wouldn't mind getting his mouth on her, she probably wouldn't enjoy that right now. He could only pray for another chance later. 

Instead he slid up so his body was next to hers, and trailed his fingers along her skin. When he pressed a finger to her wet heat she groaned, and he was rewarded with a sloppy kiss. 

He dipped a finger inside her, and shivered at the feel of her. She was so wet, and though he knew in part it was ichor on his fingers more so than strictly arousal, it still sent a shiver of heat along his spine. 

She moaned again, and her tongue delved into his mouth. He returned the favor by adding a second finger, and crooking his fingers just so. 

She gasped, and he couldn't help but smirk into their kiss. 

"I'll finish myself off right now if you don't hurry up," she growled at him, and then bit at his lower lip. 

Heat pooled low in his gut at her tone, and who was he to deny her? 

He increased his speed, hoping that Meg didn't mind the calluses on his fingers--they've definitely increased in number due to all his escapes since the last time they were like this. 

Evidently, she didn't mind. In fact... 

" _Meg_ ," Zagreus breathed. "Gods, you're really enjoying this..." 

"Shut up," she said, but her breathy voice gave her away. 

_Blood and darkness._

He put his mouth on one of her nipples, licking and gently teething at it until she shuddered under him. His fingers continued, her cunt tensing around him as she neared her peak. 

_He_ made her like this. The sounds she made, muted and stifled, but still pleasured, were nearly intoxicating to him. He felt dazed, full of want, and he couldn't believe she was letting him do this for her. 

Finally, she came, her body going taut under his hands, then relaxing, a blissful expression on her face. 

He teased at her clit and gave her a few more lazy kisses along her body. He was still aching and hard, but would ask nothing from her. It was a gift, freely given. 

"Wow," he sighed. 

He looked at his fingers then, curious. Her ichor coated them, thick, and a dark blue hue, nearly indigo. 

Meg was still quiet, and he bit his lip as he cleaned his fingers on the towel. 

"Everything alright?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said, voice rough. "I didn't... expect how good that would feel." 

A grin stretched across his face and she smacked him playfully on the arm as she stood to pull her clothes back on. Which, well, she meant it playfully, but... 

"Don't look so smug," she said. "You're the one desperate enough to finger me while I'm bleeding." 

His smile stayed stubbornly on his face. "I just was offering help for a- _ah_ \--" 

Quick as a strike from her whip, she had him in her hands, and palmed at his cock in his leggings. He'd gone a little soft already, but was quickly brought back to full arousal. 

"Meg, you don't have to--" he tried to protest. 

"Just offering help as well," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

He lost the ability to snap a clever retort as she slipped his leggings down, his cock springing free. 

"Blood and..." 

Her hands expertly moved along his head, swiping a thumb over the precum gathered there. He leaned against her, kneeling on the bed and her standing beside it. 

"Meg--Meg, I--" 

She made a low hum in her throat. "You're so easy, Zagreus. Come on, now." 

She was right, and her words tipped him over. He came in her hands, pleasure rolling and crashing through him, and she chuckled. 

"So easy," she repeated. 

"Only for you," he mumbled. 

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes, as she cleaned her hands on the soiled towel. "And Thanatos, and Achilles, and--" 

He huffed indignantly. "Hey now, I thought you were finished with teasing me." 

She laughed and raised an eyebrow at him in a way that meant she was never finished with teasing him. 

"Do you feel better?" he asked, trying to change the subject and get his thoughts in order. 

"Much better. I'm lucky to have such a kind friend." 

His cheeks heated once more. "I suppose that we're maybe passed that, right?" 

"Maybe," she said, smirking. 

"Can we be? Please?" 

"Be what, Zag?"

It sounded like she was asking just to hear him say it. He wet his lips, and tried not to sound desperate. "More than friends." 

"I'll think about it," she said, and kissed him once more, deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> ** stop after the line "But he was entranced, enjoying the bliss of holding the Fury he loved in his arms."
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! If you're anything like me, the main thought I had through most of this was "Same Zag."


End file.
